


Friends of All Shapes and Sizes

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: Colors [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Trixie loves art and her friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: In art class Trixie draws her two best friends in the whole world: Mandi and LuciIn which Trixie's  art raises a few  questions





	Friends of All Shapes and Sizes

Trixie loves school. 

The learning, the recess, the friends, the nice teachers, but mostly she loves the art on the walls. She loves how every painting tells a different story. Her dad told her she's great at painting. Lucifer even bought one of hers for ten whole dollars! Lucifer put it on his wall next to his bed. Trixie believes it's because it keeps the nightmares away. 

Today in art class Mrs. Garcia asked the class to paint the new friends you've made over the summer. As soon as Trixie heard the words she couldn't think of a better duo. She'll draw Lucifer and Amenadiel! 

Picking out the colors was the best part! Trixie chose a nice dark tone for Amenadiel's skin and a pale one for Lucifer. She knows that the brothers look different, but to her they're exactly the same. They both have dark eyes, kind smiles, super tall, and care about each other so much. Lucifer says Amenadiel only pretends to love him he needs a place to sleep. Trixie never believed that because she knows love when she sees it. 

Her painting looked good so far with both of their faces now completed and Lucifer's suit half completed. Trixie chose baby blue for his suit because black was too boring and Lucifer is always wearing that color. 

Amenadiel on the other hand was supporting lavender sweater and nice khaki pants. Trixie loves her choice for Amenadiel's clothes, it is what her mom would call casual chic. Whatever that means. 

The young girl marvelled at her piece. It was perfect in every way. The finishing touch was a title. She decided to label it their names. Not completely knowing how to spell Amenadiel's name she improvised writing 'MANDI' because he calls Lucifer 'Luci' all the time. That's exactly what she wrote next above Lucifer's head. 

With more than enough time on her hands she added herself into the picture right between the two men. Trixie gave herself a nice pink suit with a matching bow tie. 

'MANDI & LUCI & TRIXIE' became her new title. 

"That's it, class!" Mrs. Garcia clapped her hands. "Allow your art to dry. They'll be ready for your parents to see at the conference tonight."

Trixie checked over masterpiece one last time before joint the rest of her class. 

Later that night Trixie accompanied by her mommy and daddy joined Mr. Garcia for the conference. The teacher didn't look too happy, so Trixie held tightly on her dad's hand. 

"I've been waiting you two," Mr. Garcia held a green folder labeled with the young girl's name. 

"As were we," Chloe smiled. "Trixie speaks highly of you," 

"I'm very pleased to know that," She replied. Trixie noticed that she didn't look very pleased. "Trixie's a very bright independent girl with a very big imagination."

"We love our Trixie," Dan commented proudly. 

"As you can see," Mrs. Garcia gestured at the the paintings around the room. "The children were asked to draw new friends they've made over the summer." 

"Did she not comply? Trixie loves painting," Dan intervened. 

"Quite the opposite, Mr. Espinoza, she did." The teacher pulled Trixie prized piece from the folder. "This is what she drew," 

Trixie smiled down at Lucifer and Amenadiel's happy faces. "You like it, mommy?" 

"Yes, monkey," 

"How about you, daddy?" 

"It's great, Trixie,"

Mrs. Garcia made a funny face Trixie really wanted to laugh. "I'm worried about Trixie. Everyone one else drew a person from the class, a pet, or even themselves. Trixie drew two grown men and named them Luci and Mandi. I think your daughter should start seeing the school counselor," 

Dan's eyes widened in surprise as Chloe stifled a laugh. "You're mistaken, Mrs. Garcia, Luci and Mandi are real." 

"Are they men?" 

"Yes, they are." Dan replied trying not to  laugh. "They are family friends,"

"All the while, I do believe that Trixie should befriend children her age rather than questionable male figures in her life. It is important for her social skills-"

"With all due respect, Mrs. Garcia, she's our daughter." Chloe said sternly. "There's nothing questionable about Lucifer and Amenadiel."

Mrs. Garcia stared in shocked disgust, "First a homosexual couple, and now one is named after the devil? You ought to be ashamed of yourselves!"

Trixie furrowed her brows, "They are brothers! Lucifer loves mommy, and there is nothing wrong with gay people either! Maze and Ella kiss all the time and I love them."

Dan stood taking Trixie's hand, "We're done here,"

Chloe follows, "By the way we are transferring our daughter out of your class,"

"I would not want her to corrupt the others, so you'll be doing me a favor," Mrs. Garcia slapped her hands over mouth in surprise. "I didnt mean-"

"Yes, yes you did mean it," Dan interrupted her.

"You have some really bad true colors, Mrs. Garcia." Trixie tsked. 

"We'll be reporting you. If we're lucky you'll be out of a job within the hour." Chloe sneered.

 As they made their way out of the classroom, Trixie walked back to Mrs. Garcia's desk leaning in, "Lucifer hates mean people. I'm going to tell him all about you." She smiled snatching her artwork the rejoining her parents.


End file.
